Intertwined
by scatterthestars
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal summer spent at a lake house with his son and best friend. Some quiet but entertaining evenings in, and swimming in the lake. What Kurt didn't count on was meeting Blaine and having this summer go in a direction he never planned; making him feel things he thought he would never feel, or he'll ever feel again.
1. Chapter 1

The full summary: **It was supposed to be a normal summer spent at a lake house with his son and best friend. Some quiet but entertaining evenings in, and swimming in the lake. What Kurt didn't count on was meeting Blaine and having this summer go in a direction he never planned; making him feel things he thought he would never feel, or he'll ever feel again. He is taken by complete surprise when another relationship forms. But what happens when the summer ends and the real world comes back into his life. Can Kurt be happy even though he knows how easy it would be for him to lose it all?**

**A/N: This is based on the movie Adore. If you want to be spoiled and know what happens, you can look up what that movie is about and what happens. If you want to be surprised, then come into this story knowing nothing. It will follow the movie almost pretty closely, but I will change things up a bit.**

* * *

"Will you, please, stopping doing that!" Kurt yells to his son, Asher.

For the past six hours Kurt has had to deal with his son being a major pain in the ass. That's nothing new to him. But this is different. This is almost as if he's doing it on purpose to annoy the living hell out of him. And if he is, he's fucking succeeding. Kurt is close to stopping his car and kicking him out. (He never would, though.) Don't get him wrong, he loves his son. He was the best mistake he ever made. But there are days where he just wants to scream to the sky asking what he ever did wrong. Today would be one of those days. The worst part is that Asher knows what he's doing; he knows he's annoying the shit out of him. Kurt can tell by the small upturn of the corner of Asher's mouth in a small smirk. Instead of stopping, though, he keeps pushing him to be mean; to get back at him. It's almost as if he's trying to see how far he can push him before he does something. And Kurt is so close to doing something, that's why he grips the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white.

"Sorry," Asher replies in an annoyed tone; managing to sound like a five year old forced to apologize.

"Don't give me attitude." Kurt looks at his son as he checks his phone. There's no cell service out here. He knows. It's one of the reasons Cayden and he picked the place. Peace and quiet from their lives, and the hectic world they are usually around. Nothing but nature and each other to keep them company.

Cayden, of course, is his best friend he made in the past year when she came to work at the same company as him. They quickly hit it off, and soon they were acting like two best friends who knew each other their whole lives.

"Whatever," Asher huffs, shoving his phone back in his pocket after realizing there's no use for it. "I didn't want to come anyways."

"So you've said a hundred times before."

"Maybe, you should have listened to me those hundred times," Asher says, mimicking Kurt's voice, as he slinks down in his seat and crosses his arms as if angered. "I had plans, you know."

"I do know," Kurt says as he turns onto a new road. "And going to Europe with friends and drinking your summer away isn't plans."

"It is to me," Asher mumbles.

"Besides," Kurt says, choosing to ignore Asher's last comment. "You'll have fun here. Cayden has a son your age. You two can hang out for the summer."

"This is so stupid." Asher lets out a deep sigh, tipping his head back on the headrest. "Why did you have to drag me along?"

"To be together like a family," Kurt tells him. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes." Asher pulls out his phone and plugs in his headphones. Placing them on his ears, he turns his music on in an attempt to ignore his dad for the rest of the drive.

Kurt knows he's lost him for the time being. Asher putting his headphones on is a clear sign he doesn't want to be disturbed. It's best to just leave him be, and let him sulk in his moodiness. Besides, with him listening to his loud music (_'Does it really have to be that loud?'_, Kurt thinks. _'Kid's going to go deaf.'_), he doesn't have to deal with annoying little noises from Asher every five seconds.

Another twenty minutes pass in an almost silence-the music coming from Asher's headphones the only noise in the car-as Kurt follows the directions to the lake house he and Asher will be living at for the summer. He sees the house come into view, and he's relieved to be getting out of this car. He loves his son, but he needs a few hours alone after spending the longest six hours with him in the car alone. He needs peace and quiet. And the tallest glass of wine he can get.

Grabbing Asher's headphones and pulling them back from his left ear, Kurt happily says, "We're here!"

Asher just gives him an "I don't give a fuck!" kind of stare.

Ignoring his son's bad mood, Kurt decides to be happy at being here. Two months away from it all is exactly what Cayden and he needed. Time to relax and not worry about anything is what is in store for them. This was the perfect idea, and he's not letting his son's little tantrum about not going to England change his mind about this. Hell, who knows, he might even thank him one day for dragging him along.

"Huh!" Kurt shuts off the car as he looks down the road to where Cayden will be staying with her son. "Guess Cay hasn't gotten here yet."

"This place looks alright," Asher off-handedly comments as he opens the door and steps out of the car as the same time as his dad.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad." Kurt grins as he gets a good look at the lovely two story house he's renting for the summer. Through the trees, and behind the house, he can just make out part of the lake. The water ripples, and looks inviting.

Grabbing a few of his bags from the trunk of the car, heading to the house, Kurt hopes this summer with Asher is as great as he wishes it to be. He needs it to be great. This is the last summer before Asher leaves for college. The thought of knowing he won't be seeing him every day after this summer is over has him wanting to spend as much time with him that he can these next two months.

"Hey! Dad?" Asher yells to him as he steps onto the porch.

Looking to his son grabbing his bags from the car, headphones resting around his neck, Kurt yells back, "What?"

"What's her son's name?"

Kurt grins at thinking maybe Asher has changed his mind about this summer. It would be nice; not having to worry about his son not enjoying himself. Besides, there is a big chance he and Cayden's son will become fast friends. "Blaine!" he yells in reply.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the start of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks as he watches Asher sulk away somewhere inside the house.

"To my room," Asher replies over his shoulder, lifting the strap of his bag higher and walking away.

Letting his son be, knowing he wants to be alone at the moment, Kurt hefts up his bags higher and searches out a room for himself. On the second floor, pushing open a door, he sighs at the master bedroom he finds. Walking in and dropping his bags on the bed, and falling on top, feeling all troubles and worry melt away and be replaced with relaxation and comfort, Kurt has no problem with not moving from this spot for the next two months.

That, actually, sounds perfect. He can't remember the last time where he was just lazy. In sweats and eating junk food, not having to worry about anybody or anything. Maybe before Asher was born. He can't really recall. Ever since Asher came into his life, it's been, like, a non-stop jog. Always going, on the move. There, really, hasn't been a time for him to stop and appreciate things anymore. It's been him taking care of his son, working, worrying about everything. So, it's good to just stop and rest.

Deciding it's best to just unpack now and get it over with, Kurt drags his suitcase on top of his bed. Still unpacking his bags an hour later, Asher in his room still moping, Kurt hears the ring of a phone from somewhere in the house. Running down the stairs and to the kitchen, he grabs the phone on the base and answers it. "Hello," he says a bit out of breath.

"Hey, Kurt," Cayden, his best friend, greets him in a cheery voice. "Me and Blaine are here. Just calling to tell you, and seeing if you and Ash want to stop by."

"That sounds great. We can all meet," Kurt tells her. "Uh, just give me twenty minutes and we'll be right over."

"Okay."

Hanging up, Kurt goes to find his son somewhere in the house. It takes two wrong doors before he finally finds the room he's in.

"Ash." Kurt opens his door to find him lying on his bed with headphones on and his phone in hand.

"What?" Asher grumpily says after he sees him, taking his headphones off.

"Come on. Cayden and Blaine arrived," Kurt tells him. "Let's go say hi."

"Do I have to?" Asher manages to sound like a five year old told to clean their room.

"Yes. And drop the fucking attitude, Ash!" Slamming his son's door closed, Kurt drops his head in his hands and bites back from screaming.

Just breathe, he tells himself. It's only a day. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

God, he hopes so, because he's close to snapping. And a fight with Asher the first day they are here would not be good at all.

Twenty minutes later, an uninterested Asher standing next to him, Kurt opens the front door of the house Cayden's staying at for the summer, and walks in. "Hello," he calls out.

"In here," Cayden calls back from the back of the house.

"Hey, Cay." Kurt hugs his best friend after walking in and finding her in the kitchen.

"Hi, Kurt," she replies. "Can't believe we're finally here."

"I know." Smiling and stepping back from Cayden's embrace, Kurt grabs Asher's arm and pulls him forward. "This is Ash."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ash," Cayden says as she leans in and hugs Asher. Kurt sees as Ash awkwardly hugs her back. "Kurt always talks about you."

"It's all lies," Asher jokes with a small laugh.

"I'm pretty sure they're not." Cayden looks behind them and smiles, waving someone over. "This is Blaine. My baby boy."

Kurt turns and feels as if the world stops.

He's heard of people saying it feels like their world stops when they meet someone special. Someone important. That always sounded ridiculous to him. How could their world stop? How can meeting someone do that? It seemed impossible. Now, he gets it, though. Now, he understands. Seeing Blaine for the first time, that aren't pictures of him five years old and missing a front tooth, Kurt feels his world stop. Nothing else seems to matter except this guy in front of him. Everything else fades away except for Blaine, and how his world seemed to get a thousand times better. It's in that split second from seeing him and taking his next breath that Kurt knows Blaine is special. That he is going to be important in his life somehow.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom," Blaine embarrassedly grumbles as he comes to stand next to Cayden.

"You'll always be my baby." Cayden grins as she kisses his temple and pushes his hair back in place. "This is Kurt, and his son Asher."

Kurt stands there as Asher and Blaine shake hands and exchange hellos. When Blaine's eyes look to him, it seems as if everything melts away and all there is is this boy with eyes so captivating Kurt can't look away. He finds himself unable to speak. So, he just smiles.

"Hi." Blaine holds out his hand for Kurt as he lets out a small chuckle.

Kurt's positive he looks like an idiot with his mouth slightly hanging open. He tries to compose himself. To not be acting like this around people who will notice. But he can't. All his mind can focus on is Blaine.

Kurt finally manages to slip his hand into Blaine's. He shivers at the spark that runs up his arm at Blaine's touch. That seems to shock him out of the state of wonder he is in. "H-..." he clears his throat after stuttering a bit, voice not fully back just yet. "Hi." He shakes Blaine's hand, drawing it out so he can hold his hand as long as possible. When fingers drag across his palm as Blaine slowly draws his hand back, Kurt tries not to be noticeable when another shiver runs through him.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine tells him with a smile on his lips. "My mom always talks about you."

It's then that Kurt remembers this is Blaine. This is Cayden's Blaine. This is his best friend's son who is half his age. He shouldn't be feeling, or acting like this. Especially after only meeting him two minutes before. He shouldn't be thinking about Blaine in ways that would anger Cayden if she knew.

"I hope good things," Kurt says, glad he's found his voice again.

"They were."

"How about you guys stay for dinner?" Cayden suggests in an excited voice. "I stopped at the store in town and bought stuff for pasta. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Kurt replies. Of course, he's going to find any reason to be around Blaine longer.

With Cayden in the kitchen helping her prepare dinner, chopping up vegetables for a salad, Kurt looks out into the living room next to the kitchen where Asher and Blaine sit and watch some movie on TV. "So, now that I've seen him that wasn't a picture when he was younger, Blaine looks like you." Grabbing his glass of wine and taking a drink, Kurt stares at Blaine as he laughs at something Asher tells him. The sound reaches his ears. It's a lively, wonderful sound that has Kurt smiling.

"Sorry. I know I only showed you pictures of him when he was young. But I hate knowing he's growing up," Cayden says as he drops a box of pasta in the boiling water. "I just want to keep him my little boy forever."

"I know what you mean." Blushing when Blaine catches his eyes and smiles, Kurt drops his gaze and goes back to chopping the tomato in front of him.

The whole night it's like that. Kurt finds himself unable to stop from looking at Blaine. He steals glances of the gorgeous boy every few seconds. He tries not to do it, but finds it's very difficult. Blaine just grabs his attention unlike anybody he's ever met. A few times, Blaine catches him looking, and he blushes a deep red at being caught. But that doesn't deter him from gazing at Blaine, again, a few minutes later.

"So, Kurt," Blaine says to get his attention as they sit at the table finishing dinner, reaching for his glass of tea. "How did you convince my mom to come here? And I have to commend you on that, by the way. She hates leaving the city for nature."

Kurt laughs as Cayden playfully shoves at Blaine's shoulder. "I promised her there would be cute, single men here."

"He did not," Cayden speaks up and says, looking slightly embarrassed. "He barely had to convince me. I wanted to spend a summer with my boy." Cayden stands up and gives Blaine a kiss on his temple before walking to the kitchen.

"So, Blaine, you're in college?" Kurt asks, remembering how Cayden would talk about missing Blaine who was away at college.

"Yup. Just finished my freshman year."

"That's good. Asher is about to start this fall," Kurt says as he stands up.

"That's cool." Blaine looks to Asher. "Where you going?"

"Far out of state," Asher replies, sounding happy about that piece of information.

Sighing, and getting up before he says something, Kurt walks to the kitchen to be with Cayden. It's not that he has anything against Asher leaving the state to go to school, he just hates how excited he is about it. Shouldn't he be feeling a bit broken up at leaving his dad? Shouldn't he be second guessing his decision to go to school almost a thousand miles away? Where Kurt had hoped for that, Asher has expresses none of those feelings. His son is ready and eager to leave him.

Coming to stand beside Cayden as she cleans the dishes they just used, he takes a glance every now and then to Asher and Blaine talking. "I think they're becoming friends," Kurt tells Cayden.

"That's good." Cayden hands Kurt a plate to dry. "They need someone to hang out with during the summer."

"And we're too old to hang out with?" Kurt teases as he sets the dry plate with the stack of others.

"Let me rephrase that," Cayden laughs. "I'm glad there's someone their age that can keep up with them."

"You still called us old." Kurt laughs as he takes the plate Cayden hands him.

"We're thirty-eight years old, Kurt. That is not old. That's..." Cayden trails off trying to think of how to finish that statement.

"What?" Kurt asks after a few moments of silence.

"That's beautifully aged," Cayden answers.

"I am good looking, aren't I?" Kurt jokes as he dries the last plate Cayden hands him.

Cayden laughs along with him. "We're both good looking. And, who knows, we could miraculously meet someone this summer. Have a fun summer fling."

"Yeah, point me to all the single, gay men in this small town." Kurt snorts as he minutely shakes his head.

"You never know," Cayden assures him in a comforting voice. "There could be someone you could meet."

Nodding his head, Kurt tries not to think of Blaine, and how if he were to have summer fling, he knows exactly who he would want it to be with.

"Hey, you want another glass of wine?" Cayden asks as she uncorks a new bottle.

"Sure." Kurt grabs a glass and holds it out for Cayden to pour. "I'm gonna go sit outside for a few."

"Dessert will be ready in a few," Cayden tells him before he walks away.

Going out to the back patio, looking at the moon reflecting off the water of the lake, Kurt goes up to the railing. Setting his glass on top, he turns around and grabs it, pushing himself up to sit on it. Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, listening to the sound of insects and animals around him, the breeze cool on his skin when it blows, Kurt appreciates the beauty of the world for a few seconds. It's been too long since he stopped and listened to the world around him; listened to life. This is summer, he plans to do a lot of stopping and listening. Plans to cherish all the time he has where it can just be him, and the world around him.

Grabbing his glass of wine, and taking a drink, the drink a bit sweet on his tongue, a thrill runs through him when he notices Blaine heading out to where he is.

"Hello, there," he hears Blaine say as he walks up to him, charming smile on his face, and the light of the moon shining in his eyes.

"Hi." Kurt smiles, glad for the dark that hides the blush starting to stain his cheeks. He feels like a teenager again with a crush on the cute boy in his Algebra class. It's wrong, he knows, to find his best friend's teenage son cute. But he can't help it. He is devastatingly cute, and Kurt is even more terrified because he knows he's attracted to him.

"Mind if I sit?" Blaine gestures to the railing Kurt is currently sitting on.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "Go ahead."

Blaine easily jumps up onto the railing, sitting close next to him. Kurt feels the brush of Blaine's leg against his, and a spark shoots through him at the touch. He swears if Blaine continues to touch him, he'll internally combust from all the sparks he produces in him. "So, Kurt," Blaine says in the semi-quiet night. "You're a single father?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "I've raised Ash on my own since he was five."

"And his mom?" Blaine inquires.

"She, um...She died."

"I'm sorry," Blaine quickly apologizes.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"How'd she die? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. She died in a car accident," Kurt answers. "Ash wasn't in the car, thank God."

"Does he remember her?"

Kurt thinks about that question for a moment. He thinks about how Ash has only seen pictures of her; only has that memory of her now. "I think he has an idea of her. Yeah, he's got pictures and stories of her. But, I think he was too young to remember her as she really was."

"Who was she really?" Blaine asks, sounding interested.

"Amazing," Kurt is quick to reply. "She was that person you wanted as your best friend because you knew how awesome they were. She loved to dance. Always forcing me to go to clubs and dance with her. She loved to cook even though she was terrible at it. One time," Kurt laughs as he starts to tell a story. "She was trying to make brownies and almost burnt down her parent's kitchen. I joked about that with her for years afterwards." Kurt thinks about that time in Carey's parent's kitchen and desperately trying to put out the brownies that were on fire.

"Kurt?" Blaine quietly says in a soft voice, pulling him out of his memory.

"Sorry," he apologizes, wiping away the tear threatening to fall from his eye. "She was that girl all the guys wanted, and the girls wanted as a friend. She was my best friend, and I loved her." Kurt bites back tears as he remembers Carey, lifting his glass and taking a long drink of his wine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes in a soft, soothing voice.

"It's fine. It just...I miss her. It's been fourteen years, and I still miss her like crazy."

"How about a subject change?" Blaine suggests.

"That sounds good," Kurt agrees.

"Okay. Are you in a relationship?" Blaine boldly asks.

"Wow." Kurt chuckles. "That's a big subject change."

"I'm just curious," Blaine chuckles. "You don't have to answer."

"It's fine. Anyways, if I was in a relationship wouldn't he be here with me?" Kurt rhetorically asks with a small chuckle, seeing Blaine's eyes slightly widen with surprise. But, he also notices a hint of relief. That confuses and intrigues him. "Don't look so surprised, Blaine," he teases. "I'm sure Cay told you I was gay."

"Yeah. But..."

"But what?" Kurt swirls the wine in his glass, ready for whatever Blaine has to say.

"The way you talk about Asher's mom. It just didn't seem real."

"Easy assumption to make. Asher's mom is a long story. It was a big mistake I don't regret making," Kurt replies. "But, yeah, I'm all about the men." Kurt laughs.

"Good," Blaine says with relief in his voice, loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt feels heat curl in his belly at hearing that. It's then that he knows Blaine likes him. And he knows that will only make things more difficult for him. To know the guy he likes likes him in return will make it hard for him to stay away. It'll be like keeping a bee from pollen. It's in their nature to get what they want. Blaine is the pollen, and he's the bee. He just wonders if he can stay away from what he wants. But, he knows he has to. It's the right thing to do.

"So," Kurt starts, needing to change the subject. "Were you unwillingly dragged here this summer, too, like my son?"

Blaine lets out a small laugh as he shakes his head. "No. I came of my own accord. In truth," he adds as he leans forward, lightly knocking his shoulder to Kurt's. "I was avoiding someone. Coming here was an excuse to be rid of him for a few months."

"Who?" Kurt lifts his wineglass and takes a drink of the red wine.

"This guy at college. Keeps asking me out. Lives close to my mom."

"So, a summer away from it all is what you needed? Time to relax?"

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head.

Looking into the house when he hears music, Kurt smiles at seeing Asher and Cayden dancing around. He thinks about the reason he came here this summer. "I dragged Ash here," he admits. Looking to Blaine, he laughs. "He was angry with me for doing that. He had plans to go to Europe with his friends for the summer."

"Is he still mad at you?" Blaine asks.

"I don't think as much. But, yeah, I can tell he's still mad at me." Kurt watches his son for a few seconds through the open patio doors. He smiles when Asher takes Cayden's hand and dips her backwards, making Cayden laugh. "I'm not ready to let him go," he says as he still watches Asher. "I look at him, and he's still my baby boy that I was just seeing learning to walk. He's so eager to just leave, but I don't want him to. That's why I dragged him here this summer. I wanted to spend some time with him before he moves away for college. But now he hates me for bringing him. That I can deal with, because that's nothing new. He's been mad at me before." Kurt laughs. "It's just...I'm not ready to let him go. I'm not ready to send my son off to college half-way across the country. He's so excited to go. To leave me like it's nothing. I wanted this vacation to be out last family time together before he leaves me." For a few drawn-out heartbeats, feeling the wind gust across him, Kurt realizes that he sort of just spilled his guts on his and his son's relationship to someone he doesn't know. "I'm sorry," he frantically apologizes. "I shouldn't have dumped that on you."

"It's okay." Blaine waves off Kurt's apology, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Sorry," Kurt apologizes again above a whisper, feeling like he needs to say it.

Blaine and he sit in silence for a few more moments as they watch Asher and Cayden continue to dance inside.

"He's scared," Blaine speaks up and says.

"What?" Kurt says confused and surprised.

"Ash, he's scared. He won't tell you, or show you. But he is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I was the same," Blaine answers, letting out a small laugh. "I was the same with my mom about a year and a half ago. I didn't want to show her my fear. I didn't want her to know I was terrified to go. I wanted to show her I was strong, and that I could do this."

"So, he's just good at hiding it?"

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head. "Trust me, once he gets to college, he'll call you and say how much he misses you."

"He better," Kurt jokes with a small chuckle as he lifts his wine glass to take a drink.

In silence for a few moments after that, listening to the soft music playing inside mixing with the sounds outside, Kurt watches as Asher slow dances with Cayden. Next to him, he can feel Blaine barely sway to the music as he sits on the railing. Knowing it's complete stupid of him to suggest, setting his glass down, and hopping off the railing, Kurt holds out his hand to Blaine. "How about a dance?"

The bright smile that spreads across Blaine's face totally makes up for him knowing this can't be smart.

Kurt smiles when Blaine takes his hand and jumps off the railing. "We're dancing with you guys," he says as he comes to stand nearby Asher and Cayden.

Cayden just smiles and nods her head.

Pulling Blaine close to his body until they're basically flush together, wrapping one arm low around his waist, holding his hand, Kurt wraps his free arm around Blaine's neck. Eyes locked on hazel ones filled with a joy that makes Kurt happy, he slowly starts to sway to the song playing.

"So," Blaine says as he moves with Kurt. "You dance?"

"Yup." Kurt nods his head. "Remember, Carey loved to dance. I did manage to learn a few things when she managed to drag me out with her."

"I can see that."

So close to Blaine he can feel his steady heartbeat in his chest, Kurt is nervous something might happen. It's been some time since he's danced this close with another guy. Plus, it seems like forever since he's been this close with a guy he is attracted to. So, the fear of something happening while pressed this close to Blaine is understandable. But Kurt is determined to keep this comfortable and easy between Blaine and him. No need for him to make it awkward by getting turned on like a thirteen year old boy. Though, he suspects Blaine wouldn't mind too much.

"I've never danced with another guy before," Blaine admits as they sway.

"Really?" Kurt says surprised. "Not even at your prom?"

"They wouldn't let me go with a guy," Blaine replies. "So, my prom was sitting on the couch watching movies with my mom."

"Don't feel sorry for him, Kurt," Cayden butts in and says with a small laugh to her voice. "He still had a great time with me."

Kurt catches Blaine's playful roll of his eyes to Cayden. "I did have fun," he admits. "But I was looking forward to dancing with a guy."

"I'm glad you're finally getting your dance, then," Kurt says with a smile. "Even if it's with me."

"Don't worry, Kurt," Blaine says with genuine appreciation to his voice. "It's perfect."

Kurt leans in and rests his cheek to Blaine's. Eyes falling closed, he breathes in the smell of fresh cotton. The smell of clothes when they hang out on a clothesline to dry. It's the smell of the sun and crisp air and earth. It's a smell he immediately loves. That's how Blaine smells. He smells like a summer day.

The hand at his lower back pushes him closer to Blaine. What little space was between them vanishes after Blaine does that. The rhythmic stroking of Blaine's thumb over his lower back has Kurt fighting back the soft sigh he wants to release. It's the first time Kurt can remember a simple touch making him feel so undone. Never before has a man touched him and made him feel this. He feels like there is a fire coursing through his body as Blaine's touches him. And Kurt knows this can't be good. Because Blaine can do cause this in him with a single touch, it makes him curious what he could do to him with more.

Slowly pulling his head back to gaze into Blaine's eyes, Kurt feels his heart start to race as he catches Blaine darting his eyes to his lips a few times. Lips slightly parting under Blaine's intense stare, dragging his tongue along his lower lip, getting it wet, Kurt sees as Blaine slowly starts to lean in. A ding coming from the kitchen pulls Kurt out of the trance like state he was in. It's like the world rushes back in and reminds him that everything he's thinking of doing he shouldn't. Hand on Blaine's chest, he stops him. He has to fight the urge to lean in and kiss Blaine right in front of his mother.

"Cake is ready!" Cayden excitedly announces.

With Blaine momentarily distracted by Cayden, Kurt puts some much needed space between them. "I…Um," he mumbles after Blaine looks back to him. "I'm going to go get some cake."

In the kitchen walking up to Cayden, watching her set the cake on the stove and close the oven door, seeing Blaine walking towards them, Kurt knows he has to leave. He can't be here anymore. It's already too close a call with Blaine almost kissing him just now. If he's here any longer, he's afraid of what might happen. He needs to go back to his house and be alone. "Hey, Cay," he tells her. "I'm tired. I'm going to head home."

"Are you sure?" Cayden asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right," Kurt says as he leans in and gives Cayden a hug. "Just tell Ash I went home. Bye."

"Bye," Cayden says.

"You leaving, Kurt?" Blaine asks, sounding and looking upset.

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "I'm tired."

Leaving before he can't, Kurt heads home. The cool, night air clears his head some on the short walk back to the house. But it doesn't help with the obvious problem he has. Being attracted to Cayden's son is bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

He can't stop thinking about Blaine. Standing there in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee, staring out at the water of the lake, seeing the sun shining off the calm water, Kurt's mind keeps wandering to the boy with stunning hazel eyes and curly hair and a smile that seemed to light up the whole room. It's crazy, he knows, to have thoughts about your best friend's son. But he can't help himself. Something about Blaine has hooked him, and he feels himself slowly being reeled in by this person.

"I liked him." Asher's voice breaks him of his thoughts of Blaine as he shuffles into the kitchen.

"What?" Kurt asks, not sure what Asher said as he turns to face him.

"Blaine. I like him. He's a cool guy," Asher says.

"See," Kurt smiles as he serves Asher the scrambled eggs he made for him, "now you have someone your own age to hang out with this summer."

"His mom is hot." Asher picks up his fork and starts shoveling eggs into his mouth, acting like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Ash!"

"What? She is," Ash easily admits through the mouthful of eggs, shrugging his shoulders, and grinning. "I'd go after her if I knew I had a chance."

"Oh, my God," Kurt groans as he shakes his head, letting out a small laugh. "Don't make her uncomfortable. I know how you can be."

"Oh, yeah." Asher takes a drink of his orange juice. "How's that?"

"Pushy and invading," Kurt replies with a small smirk, and a lift of his eyebrow.

Sitting down across from Asher, bringing his knees up to his chest, Kurt holds his cup of coffee as he watches his son eat. He can't believe how big his son has gotten. It feels just like yesterday he was holding him after he was born, and he was putting those strong lungs to use as he cried. He can't believe nineteen years have passed; that the past fourteen years he's had his son by his side. It all went so fast. Too fast for him. Kurt sometimes wishes he could go back to that five year old that loved dragons and wanted to be a dinosaur when he grew up. But he knows he's going to have to let go. He has to let Asher spread his wings and fly.

"What happened with you and Millie?" Kurt asks in a curious tone of voice. "I thought you two were doing good."

"She dumped me a month ago," Asher replies as he pushes what's left of his eggs around on his plate. "Said she didn't want to do long distance after I left."

"I'm sorry, honey," Kurt comfortingly says. "I liked her."

"Yeah, me too." Asher stands up and grabs his plate; leaving it in the sink, he heads back to his room.

"I'm heading into town later. Do you need anything?" Kurt calls to him.

"Junk food," Asher yells back.

Kurt just laughs. But coming from his son, he isn't surprised by that reply.

An hour later, walking over to the house Cayden's at down the street, Kurt feels himself blushing when Blaine answers the door after he knocks. It's crazy to him that someone half his age is making him feel and act like a teenager all over again. Just being close to Blaine has his heart racing, and butterflies in his stomach. He gets nervous; scared he might do or say something wrong. Which finds himself watching what he says. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine happily greets him, stepping out of the way to let him in.

Just the mere sight of Blaine has Kurt remembering being pressed close to his body and dancing. A small blush stains his cheeks as he recalls that, and how Blaine almost kissed him. A kiss he so desperately wanted, but put a stop from happening.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt says as he walks into the house. "Where's your mom?"

"Having her own concert in the shower." Blaine laughs as he heads to the kitchen. Kurt follows him. Only sneaking a glance at his ass once. Okay, twice. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Sitting down on the stool at the island, biting back a grin when Blaine sits right next to him, Kurt tries to remind himself of who Blaine is. This is my best friend's son keeps running through his mind. He shouldn't be happy that he's sitting next to him. His heart shouldn't race at the mere sight of him. The smell of fresh, clean cotton filling his nose as he breathes in shouldn't be the best thing he's ever smelt. All he wants to do is bury his nose in Blaine's neck and breathe him in for hours.

"Do it, then," he hears Blaine say.

That snaps Kurt out of the trance he was in. Looking at Blaine confused, and embarrassed, his voice shakes as he says, sounding mystified, "What?! I...I don't...What?"

Blaine laughs at him. "I was talking to my mom." Kurt looks to find Cayden standing in the kitchen with them in a robe and towel on her head. "She was joking that she was going to kick my ass for eating the last eggs."

"Oh." That makes Kurt remember why he's here. "I'm going into town right now. Want to come with me and buy some?" he asks Cayden.

"Nah." Cayden shakes her head as she pours herself a cup of orange juice. "Can I just give you some cash to buy me some?"

"Don't bother. I'll buy them for you."

"Thanks, Kurt." Cayden smiles at him.

"You're welcome." Kurt stands up and gets ready to leave.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Blaine asks as he stands up from the stool, too. "I'd like to get out for a bit."

Kurt gets excited at the thought of spending more time with Blaine. This amount of excitement of being with him is probably unhealthy considering he barely knows him. But he doesn't care. He's going to be excited and thrilled at Blaine coming with him. Even if it's a trip to the store. "Sure," he replies as he nods his head. "That okay, Cay?"

"That's fine," Cayden replies as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Make sure he wears his seatbelt."

"Oh, my God, Mom," Blaine groans, looking embarrassed.

"What?" Cayden walks over and places a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "You're my baby. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's okay, Cay. I'll make sure he wears it. Let's go then, Blaine." Kurt waves bye to Cayden and heads for the door, Blaine just a step behind him. If he minutely sways his hips in a sensual way, he won't admit to it.

* * *

"Where's Asher?" Blaine asks as he walks alongside Kurt down an aisle in the store.

"Probably in his room playing games on his phone," Kurt replies as he grabs a box of cereal and drops it into the cart he's pushing. "He told me his girlfriend dumped him a month ago. So, he's being extra moody."

"Harsh," Blaine says. "I got dumped a few months ago, too."

"Sorry."

"I'm over it. He wasn't special, or the one. Just a guy I was with for a while." Blaine shrugs his shoulders as if to say it's nothing.

"I've never been dumped," Kurt admits as he grabs a jar of jam. "I've always been the dumpee."

"So, there's a trail of broken hearts behind you?"

Kurt nods his head as he laughs. It makes him think of the guys he's broken it off with. Guys he knew there would never be more than what they already had. He always knew it was best to end it, and not drag something out that wasn't going anywhere.

"How come it never worked out?"

"I just never really loved them." Kurt heads down a new aisle, grabbing a couple boxes of pasta. "They were great guys, but I just never saw myself with them in the future. Why waste time on someone I know I won't be with long-term."

"I can understand that," Blaine agrees.

Bags of chips, soft drinks, and other junk food tossed into the basket for Asher, Kurt heads to the produce aisle. With every step he takes, he's very aware of Blaine next to him. It's as if his body is awakened to the fact that the person he really likes is close by because a heat spreads all over him.

"So, what are you going to school for?" Kurt asks as he grabs several Granny Smith apples. The sight of the beautiful green apples makes him want to make a pie. It's been too long since he's baked something that wasn't pre-made, or already cooked. Now he's got time. So it's only appropriate for him to use that time wisely.

"Um...Medicine," Blaine replies.

"Really," Kurt says, impressed and surprised. Blaine being a doctor is not the vibe he got from him the night before. It just doesn't seem like a career he would pursue. Something more laid back is what Kurt figured he would go for. "What kind?"

"Pediatrics."

"A children's doctor. I would have never figured you for a doctor. Let alone in pediatrics."

Blaine chuckles. "Yeah," he agrees with a small nod of his head. "Most people don't."

"Why children?" Kurt asks as he drops a few containers of raspberries in the cart.

"I love kids to begin with." Blaine messes with the display of watermelons as Kurt stares at him. "So being a pediatric doctor was a no brainer."

"So, does that mean you want kids?"

"Of course. But after I'm finished with school and my residency. I couldn't handle all that while I was still training and learning."

"I understand. Me and Carey were still in college when she got pregnant. It made things more difficult. Obviously," Kurt says in a matter of fact way. "So, I get why you want to wait until you're settled in your life."

"What did you two do when she found out?" Blaine asks in interest.

"After the initial shock and surprise wore off, I convinced her not to drop out of school. She immediately thought she wouldn't be able to go to school and raise a baby at the same time."

"How'd you convince her?"

"I told her if she dropped out, so would I. I said I was as much as part of this as she was, and that I would be there every step of the way. If that meant leaving school, then so be it." Kurt grabs a bag of carrots and drops them in the cart.

"She stayed," Blaine easily guesses.

"Yeah. There were looks and things whispered behind her back, but she fought through all that and graduated. Top of her class, no less," Kurt adds, remembering how proud of her he was.

"What did she go to school for?"

"Same as me: teacher," Kurt answers. "When I say we were close, we were close. We were pretty much soulmates in friend form."

"What happened after you two found out she was expecting?"

"After telling our parents, we decided to move out of the dorms and get our own place. That ended up being a dingy two bedroom apartment that was Arctic cold in winter and hot as hell in summer. But, we made it work." Kurt thinks about that apartment. How he and Carey tried their hardest to make it look nice. Nights of staying up late to clean every last inch of the place that resulted in more moments of screaming when they came across something horrible like a cockroach, or the time a mouse scampered past them-which resulted in the loudest screams of fear they had ever released. "We lived there until we graduated."

"So, you two kind of became a family there with Asher?" Blaine says, looking intrigued by that.

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "For the first few years, we raised him together. On days I didn't have class I watched him, and on days she didn't she did."

"What about when you were both busy?"

"There was this very lovely woman that lived across the hall from us. She adored Ash, and loved watching him." Kurt starts to push the cart to go check out. "Even though that apartment was horrible at some point in every conceivable way, I miss it."

"Why?" Blaine says with a small chuckle.

"Me and Carey were happy there. It's where Asher took his first steps, and learned to walk. It's where he said his first word."

"Which was?"

"Cup," Kurt replies as he recalls Carey and him sitting at the table eating dinner when Asher, out of nowhere, said this word. The excitement he and Carey both had could probably be felt through the entire apartment complex. "Of course, the next word he learned was no. Which, coincidentally, is still his favorite word." Kurt smiles when Blaine laughs at his joke. "It's where we celebrated when Carey was offered a job. And where we fought when I got offered a job eight hours away, which meant I had to move."

Placing stuff on the conveyer belt, Blaine helping him, Kurt feels that sane ache he felt when Carey told him he couldn't go. That he needed to stay with her and Asher. To find a job closer to them even though he had already tried that. That he basically had to choose between them and his future.

"Did you take it? The job." Blaine asks as he sets the bag of apples on the conveyer belt.

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "We didn't talk for almost four months after I left."

"What about Ash?"

The pain of not seeing Asher those four months easily comes back and hits Kurt. He remembers crying himself to sleep for weeks because he missed him so much. He remembers how he felt empty without him and Carey. Those four months were horrible. And then, Kurt didn't think there could be a more horrible ache he felt.

"I didn't get to see him," Kurt softly replies. "I was pretty much numb those four months."

"How did you and Carey start talking again?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and says, "Asher got really sick. Like emitted to the hospital sick. When I went to see him, it was like a dam breaking when Carey and I saw each other. We just kept apologizing. I told her I was sorry for not trying to make amends, and she kept apologizing about trying to make me choose between them and the job."

"That's good," Blaine says with a smile. "I bet Ash was happy to see you?"

"Oh, he was. He wouldn't let me leave the room for anything. When he slept, he had to hold my hand. After that, I knew I couldn't go that long ever again not seeing him."

As he pays, Kurt is very much aware of Blaine's presence next to his. It's like the heat of a flame that licks at his skin; making itself known.

After paying, Kurt walks back to his car with Blaine next to him.

The drive back to the houses is quiet as Kurt holds the steering wheel with one hand as his other rests on the center console. Next to his hand, Blaine's hand brushes against his every few seconds. At the ghost of flesh over flesh, Kurt shudders at the spark that runs through him each time Blaine's hand brushes up against his. He waits for it. Waits for when the certain movements of the car have Blaine's hand coming into contact with his. And the seconds between it happening feel like hours; feel like days. It takes too long for Blaine to touch him again.

Kurt, also, is quickly realizing it's becoming not enough.

He is selfish and wants more. He wants Blaine's hand in his, and fingers intertwined together. He wants to be pressed close to him, again, and be kissed in a way that would dispel any other thoughts but Blaine's mouth on his. He wants and wants and wants like a greedy person. But he knows he can't have. He's like a poor person in a jewelry store: they can admire the beauty of the diamonds, stare at them awe, but they know they'll never have them.

When he steals a glance at Blaine, seeing him staring out the passenger window with the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile, Kurt can't help to think how much he really wants this particular diamond.

"I had fun," Kurt says as he turns off the car a few minutes later. "Thanks for coming with me. And listening to me babble about my life."

"No problem. I enjoyed it." Blaine smiles as he unbuckles his seat belt. "Need help with the groceries?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "Thanks."

Car door closed after climbing out, Kurt opens the trunk to grab the bags. He feels a spark shoot up his arm when Blaine brushes up against him.

Alone in his kitchen five minutes later, Kurt walks to the front door when someone knocks. With no clue as to whom it may be, he opens the door to Blaine standing there with a grin on his face. And with one glance, Kurt feels his heart speed up at the mere sight of him standing there with that half-grin on his face.

"Hi, again," Blaine says.

"Hi." Kurt lets out a small laugh. "Did you need something?" And how much Kurt wishes Blaine answered that with "You." is probably unhealthy.

"Yeah," Blaine nods his head, "the eggs."

"Oh! Right." With Blaine following behind him as he heads to the kitchen, Kurt grabs a carton of eggs. "Here," he says as he turns around, surprised how close Blaine is to him. He's close enough that he can smell the fresh cotton smell that Blaine smells of; close enough he can see the specks of honey gold and green in his eyes.

As he stands there, Kurt notices Blaine's eyes dart to his lips like the night before. Slowly, he sees him leaning forward. And this time he can't stop him. He won't. He wants this too much.

"Hey, Dad?"

Kurt stills at the sound of Asher calling for him from upstairs. It breaks the moment between Blaine and he; brings back the reality they are in. A reality where this can't happen. Pushing Blaine away, once again, Kurt moves away from him before doing something he shouldn't. "Y-You should go," he tells him with a shaky voice.

"Yeah. You're right." A small smile appears on Blaine's lips. A smile Kurt wants to kiss away. "Bye, Kurt."

Head in his hands after hearing the front door close a few moments later, Kurt can't believe how easily Blaine is driving him crazy in the best way possible. It shouldn't be like this. Blaine shouldn't be under his skin so quickly. But he is. And Kurt likes it.

"Hey, Dad?" Asher says after running down the stairs. "You okay?" he asks sounding concerned.

Kurt lifts his head and smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah. Did you buy chips?"

Kurt laughs as he grabs a bag of chips and tosses them to Asher.

* * *

The sun is warm as Kurt sits at the end of the dock a few days later. In the water swimming, Asher dives under for a few seconds before emerging once again. In the few days they've been here, Kurt has noticed his son has been happier. Not constantly on his phone as time passes by, he's seen him actually go outside and have fun. The friendship that he's started with Blaine has helped, too. Kurt's noticed Asher is more relaxed and carefree. So far, this has been a good idea to bring him out here.

Legs moving back in forth in the warm water, watching the ripples he creates move outward until they disappear, Kurt soaks up the beauty of the day.

"Hey, neighbor," Cayden greets him as she lays out a towel and takes a seat next to him.

Kurt chuckles at how small Cayden's bikini is that she wears. Don't get him wrong, she looks great in it. But it barely covers all the important stuff. "Cay, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a bikini, Kurt," Cayden says as she slips her sunglasses on and lies back on the towel.

"That's not a bikini. That's a...accident waiting to happen."

Cayden smiles. "I'm just wearing it to tan. Besides, I look good," Cayden proudly says with a shimmy of her body.

Kurt laughs as he nods his head in agreement. For thirty-eight years old, he's got to admit Cayden still has a body of a twenty-one year old. And if he didn't know her, he would never guess she was a mother of a nineteen year old.

"Hi, Kurt."

Still laughing when he turns his head and looks up at the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt feels his throat go dry at the sight of him. All thoughts of Cayden and what she wears vanish as he focuses on Blaine and what he wears. Only in his swim trunks, towel dropped by his feet, stretching his arms above his head, Kurt finds himself unable to stop staring at his amazing body. The way his swim trunks hang just off his hips; enough to show the lines of the V that go down and disappear in his swim trunks. And, fuck, does Kurt want to follow those lines with his tongue. Slowly drag it down to what he's lusting after like a horny teenage boy.

"Uh...Hi, B-Blaine," Kurt manages to mumble in reply, feeling a heat stir in his belly.

"You want to join us?" Blaine nods his head to the water.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm okay with soaking up the sun with Cayden."

"Too bad," Blaine replies with a tiny pout before diving into the water.

He watches Blaine break the surface of the water a few out where Asher already is. Hair slicked back with his hands, sun glistening off his tan, wet skin, all Kurt can think about is how he looks like one of those male models shooting an ad for perfume. But Blaine literally blows all those guys out of the water. It's no surprise to Kurt that as he stares at Blaine looking sexier than anything he's seen in a long time that he starts to get turned on.

As he sits there watching a guy half his age in the water swimming with his son, Kurt feels a little like a creep. Like the guy spying on his neighbor with a telescope. This is something he shouldn't be doing. If Blaine catches him, he could make him uncomfortable, and he doesn't want that. Plus, he has to remember that this Cayden's son he is fawning over like a teenager; that he's being turned on by. It's all wrong, and he needs to stop right now.

"I...I'm gonna go in." Standing up and making sure his boner isn't noticeable, Kurt turns on his heel to walk away.

"Oh. Okay," Cayden says a bit confused as to why Kurt is suddenly leaving. "You okay?"

"What?" Kurt looks over his shoulder at her. "Yeah. I'm fine." He steals a glance at the reason he's escaping inside, finding Blaine laughing as he tries to shove Asher under the water. "Just tired."

Making it inside in record time, breathing to calm his racing heart, doing his best to get rid of the erection he's sporting in his shorts, Kurt drops his head back against the glass door with a thunk. This is bad. This is all so bad. This isn't supposed to happen. He's not supposed to be turned on by the mere sight of his best friend's gorgeous son. He's not even supposed to find his best friend's son gorgeous to begin with. This is like a screwed up version of some Lifetime movie that he would actually find himself watching on one of his many lonely Saturday nights. Except he's the main character and this won't be finished in two hours.

Doing it without thinking, he reaches down and starts to palm himself through his shorts. Quietly moaning, hips jerking forward into his hand, Kurt doesn't stop when he thinks about Blaine and how he looked. He thinks about their two almost kisses, and how he wished they didn't stop before they started. He wonders what Blaine's lips would feel like moving against his. Head tipped back in pleasure, body already tingling all over, teeth digging into his lower lip to be quiet; he can feel how close he already is. But the sound of Cayden's laughter nearby quickly brings him back to reality, and what he's doing. Pulling his hand away like he was burned, Kurt can't believe he was just getting off to thoughts of Blaine.

"Fuck," Kurt groans as he covers his face. This is getting worse and worse by the minute. Not only is he not listening to himself by reminding himself this is Cayden's son he is attracted to, he's now pushing it further down the road of wrong by getting off to the idea of him.

Under the cold water of the shower five minutes later, deciding this is best to help him with his problem that won't go away, Kurt only makes it worse by remembering Blaine in his swim trunks. A strong shiver runs through him more from the memory than the water.

The shower helps a lot as he forces himself to stay under the cold water. He needs to

Freshly showered, and feeling better, Kurt walks outside to the deck. The small breeze is cool against his skin. The sun is warm as he stands there.

He doesn't mean to do it. But he doesn't regret that it does happen. Standing on the deck, watching Cayden and Asher walking down the dock happily talking, Kurt scans the area until he finds Blaine. He stares when he finds him standing in the outside shower under the spray of water cleaning off. It's quite possibly the sexiest thing he's seen in years. The rivulets of water running down Blaine's body, him running his fingers through his hair that shows off the muscles of his back, is better than any kind of porn he's seen.

Gripping the railing of the deck, mouth gone dry at the sight, Kurt finds himself unable to turn away. He can't stop staring. When Blaine catches him staring, Kurt turns a deep shade of red. His embarrassment, though, is dimmed some by Blaine's knowing grin he gives him. It's almost as if he enjoyed catching Kurt staring at him. And Kurt's point is proven when Blaine slowly drags his hand down his toned stomach.

Turning around and walking inside, Kurt leaves before he makes a bigger fool of himself. Or before Blaine makes him do something he shouldn't, but so desperately wants to.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt dreams of Blaine. Dreams of being with him in calm water. Of being in his arms, held close to his strong body. In the dream, Blaine has a smirk on his lips. Somehow, Kurt knows what he's going to do before he does it. And when he's taken under the water, he doesn't scream. No. He smiles. And when soft lips press to his under the water, he lets himself get lost in getting to experience something he loves.

Then the dream shifts. No longer in water, he dreams of being held down by Blaine as he slowly thrusts his hips into him. He makes noises he hasn't made in years. Whimpers and moans as he happily takes everything Blaine has to offer. Can't remember the last time he was made to feel this good.

When Kurt wakes up, a moan dying on his lips, achingly hard, breathing heavy, and covered in sweat, he can't believe that just happened. It's never happened before. He's never dreamt of a guy in any kind of sexual way. Even the men he dated.

Falling back on the bed and covering his head with a pillow, Kurt lets out a frustrated groan. This is getting worse and worse with each day. And he knows soon he won't be able to stop himself from making that dream become a reality.

Through the next several days, Kurt finds himself unable to look at Blaine. Out of a hint of shame and guilt. But mostly out of embarrassment. A simple glance at him has him blushing with the memory of the dream. Or dreams, he should say. But the dream of Blaine fucking him is the most predominant one that pops up when he risks a glance at Blaine.

But even when he doesn't look at him, it's all he can think about. At any random moment the memory of the dream will manifest in his mind. He goes into a sort of daze where all he thinks about is Blaine on top of him. A smile spreads across his lips when it happens. A heat unfurls in his stomach. And it takes all the strength he has to not touch himself.

As he avoids Blaine, he feels like an asshole while he does it because he notices how upset Blaine is when he walks away when he enters a room. He didn't mean to hurt Blaine. But he can't stop thinking about the dream, and wanting to jump him.

Dishes cleaned and put away after dinner at Cayden's place, Kurt flushes when he turns around and finds Blaine leaning against a counter near him. "Oh!" he says surprised. "You scared me."

Fuck, Kurt thinks. Just looking at him right now has thoughts of fingers digging into flesh as Blaine fucked him. A heat curls in his stomach as his body starts to betray him. Starts to respond to Blaine simply standing there.

"Sorry." Blaine pushes off the counter and takes the few steps to close the space between Kurt and him.

"I-It's okay," Kurt stammers.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

"Sure." Kurt grips the counter behind him. Wants to hold something to keep from falling to the floor.

Blaine does that to him. Makes him light-headed and weak in the knees in the best way possible. Has him rethinking everything he thought about how he could feel for somebody.

"Did I say or do something to have you avoiding me?" There's the slightest hint of hurt to Blaine's words as he speaks. A small tremble to his voice.

"No," Kurt sighs. "You didn't do anything. It's me. I was just being an idiot."

"Are you sure? Because if I did anything to make you uncomfortable, I apologize."

"Trust me, Blaine, it wasn't you," Kurt assures him. "I just...I let something get to me. I should have been the adult I am and let it go."

"Good." Blaine lets out a deep sigh of relief.

When Blaine pulls him in close for a hug, Kurt practically melts at his touch.

"I missed talking to you, Kurt," Blaine tells him.

"I miss talking to you, too," Kurt says back.

Blaine pulls back to look into Kurt's eyes. "Can I tell you something, Kurt?"

"Of course."

"This is a lovely shirt on you." Blaine smiles as he reaches out and grabs the hem of Kurt's shirt, rolling the fabric between his fingers.

"Thanks." Kurt bites back a gasp when Blaine's fingers brush over his hip. The touch creating a fire where his fingers were. Feels it spread through him. Has him wanting Blaine to touch him all over.

"I think I like it because the color makes the color in your eyes pop." Blaine lets go of Kurt's shirt and lifts his hand. Kurt trembles as Blaine softly strokes his thumb right under his left eye. "You have such gorgeous eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Y-Yeah," Kurt stammers. "A few people."

He's close to snapping. To pulling Blaine in for a rough kiss. But Cayden calling his name from outside has him coming back to himself. Stops him from doing something where someone could have easily caught them.

"I better go see what she wants," Kurt says as he steps around Blaine. He can still feel his heart racing a mile a minute from Blaine touching him.

Out on the deck with Cayden and Asher, and Blaine sitting across from him, Kurt drinks to forget his feelings. To forget that Blaine is Pandora's Box, and something he shouldn't touch. Much less fathom think about opening up what could be between them.

Glass after glass of red wine is drained as Blaine's intense eyes stay in him. He doesn't stare back. Can't give in to what he wants. Can't take that risk.

By his fifth glass of wine, Kurt is feeling buzzed. Feels good as he sits out under the sky with family and friends around him laughing and talking.

"Kurt," Cayden laughs, "you might want to slow down there."

"'M good," Kurt mumbles as he drains the glass of wine.

"Are you sure?" Cayden worriedly asks. "Because you never have more than two."

"I can handle it."

An hour later, two more glasses of wine drunk, Kurt says goodbye to Cayden and Blaine as he and Asher get ready to walk home.

"You okay to walk home, Dad?" Asher asks as they make their way to the house.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm fine. I can handle my liquor," he assures him with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because you're stumbling right now." Asher steadies his dad by getting a hold on him.

"Grounds uneven," Kurt says for an excuse.

A few minutes later, they make it back to the house. Kurt still on his legs. A feat he is proud of considering the world won't stop spinning.

"I'm gonna go crash," Asher tells him as he heads up to the house.

"All right. I'm going to sit outside for a bit."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asher asks with concern to his voice.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere near the water."

Hearing Asher say okay and go inside, Kurt walks down to the end of the dock and slips off his flip-flops.

He needs this. Needs the cool, crisp air to help with the slight weariness he is feeling. It seems that sixth and seventh glass of wine is finally catching up to him.

Sitting at the end of the dock, watching the moon reflect off the top of the lake, listening to the crickets chirping, Kurt gets startled when someone sits down next to him several minutes later. Seeing Blaine there makes his heart race, and has him blushing; he thanks the dark that hides his red cheeks. "Hi," he softly says.

"Hi," Blaine replies with a smile. "Hope you don't mind me joining you. I came over to hang with Ash, but he's passed out. I was gonna go home; then I saw you out here. Thought I'd give you some company."

"No, it's fine. I could always use some company." Of course, Kurt doesn't tell Blaine that he's extra thrilled that it's him keeping company. No need to embarrass himself.

"Are you drunk, Kurt?" Blaine chuckles.

"Nope." The word pops on Kurt's lips, making him giggle. "Just buzzed."

"Okay," Blaine laughs as he stands up and sits behind Kurt.

Kurt grins when arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against Blaine's strong chest. "What are you doing?" he asks as he rests his head back on Blaine's shoulder. A giddy smile on his face.

"Don't want you to fall in," Blaine responds.

"Would you have rescued me if I did?"

"Of course I would have."

Kurt hums at that. "My hero," he says, words slightly slurred on his tongue. He turns his head and kisses at Blaine's neck. The skin salty under his lips. But with a hint of whatever lotion Blaine applied earlier that day. It's because of the alcohol that Kurt knows he does it. All inhibitions are gone. He's lost his self-control.

It's a simple, meaningless kiss. But it still manages to stir desire and need in Kurt.

"What was that for?" Blaine's voice trembles.

Kurt nuzzles his nose where he just kissed Blaine. Breathes in the smell of sweat mixing with that fresh cotton smell Blaine has. "For protecting me."

For a few minutes, they sit in silence. Kurt revels in Blaine's arms around him, holding him close. He watches the water as it gently ripples. It's calm and serene. It has Kurt further relaxing back against Blaine.

If someone saw them and didn't know, they could easily mistake them for a couple enjoying a late night moment together.

Shifting his hips a tad, Kurt bites his lip and smiles when he feels Blaine hard against his ass. The feeling of his cock pressing into his ass is more intoxicating and wonderful than the wine he drank.

"I like you, Blaine," Kurt suddenly says, tongues loosened by the wine.

"I know," Blaine murmurs.

"No." Kurt lifts his head and stares into stunning eyes. Grins. "I like you. I think about kissing you. Like, all the time. I think about you inside me. You know why I avoided you these past couple of days?" Kurt sees Blaine shake his head no. "Because I had a sex dream about you. You were fucking me. And it was so amazing." Kurt laughs as he drops his head back on Blaine's shoulder and closes his eyes; thinks about the dream. Thinks about Blaine inside him. "I woke up hard. Wanted you. Wanted you so bad."

"Kurt." The name is filled with longing and need when Blaine says it.

Before Blaine can say anything else, though, Kurt leans over the edge of the dock and gets sick.

A hand gently rubs over his back. Kurt trembles as his stomach forces up everything in it.

"You okay?" Blaine asks after it stops.

"Y-yeah," Kurt stammers. "I think so."

His mouth taste disgusting. All he wants to do is go lie down for the next twelve hours. Gathering a palmful of water, he cleans his face of anything that might be on it.

"Come on," Blaine says as he carefully stands up with Kurt. "Let's get you inside."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt apologizes as he wraps an arm around his neck. "I didn't mean to ruin your night by getting sick."

Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes. Kurt feels a warmth spread over him at the look. "Trust me, Kurt," Blaine says with a smile. "You didn't ruin my night."

"Good." Kurt drops his forehead to Blaine's. Sighs in relief. "'M tired, Blaine," he mumbles.

"Let's get you to bed, then."

By the time he's crawling under the covers on his bed, Kurt is so tired he instantly passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt wakes up with a headache, and a taste in his mouth that is disgusting. On his nightstand sits a glass of water and two pills. Thanking whoever put them there, he knocks them back and drinks the whole glass of water.

He climbs out of bed and trudges over to the bathroom, removing clothes as he walks. After a long and wonderful hot shower, Kurt brushes his teeth. Gets that taste out of his mouth.

By the time he's finished cleaning up the smell of freshly brewed coffee greets him. Makes him smile. Coffee is exactly what he needs. So, he heads downstairs.

In the kitchen sits Blaine with a cup of coffee when he walks in. The sight of him has an onslaught of everything from the night before rushing back to him. He groans, and inwardly cringes at remembering everything he said.

"Morning," he mumbles as he walks up to the fridge.

"Morning. I made coffee for you." Blaine smiles as he offers the cup he holds.

"Thanks," Kurt says as he takes it.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Like shit in so many ways." Kurt pours milk into his coffee, watches as the dark liquid turns light brown.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Blaine asks.

Kurt drops a couple spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. Debates on how he should answer that. But he knows he has to say the truth. Has to apologize. "Yeah, I do." He hears Blaine chuckle. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"For what?"

"For what I said. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way." Kurt blows on his coffee and takes a sip. The sweet taste delicious on his tongue.

"Um...In case you don't remember, I didn't mind." Blaine lets out a small laugh as he blushes. Diverts his eyes in embarrassment.

It's then that Kurt remembers feeling Blaine hard against his ass. That memory sends a jolt through him. Makes him grin as he drinks his coffee to hide his obvious enjoyment.

"I'm gonna go." Blaine stumbles as he starts to walk backward out of the kitchen. "Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Okay. Oh, thanks, by the way," Kurt says before Blaine leaves.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me last night."

"It was nothing." Blaine shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't mind."

Alone after Blaine leaves, drinking his coffee, and nibbling on a banana, Kurt thinks about what this means for Blaine and he. He knows it's one more step closer to them abandoning all rules and sleeping together.

"Hey, Kurt," Cayden says as she comes inside through the back.

"Hey, Cay," he says as she sits down at the kitchen island.

"How are you this morning?" Cayden grabs an orange and starts to peel it. "Blaine told me about last night."

"I'm okay."

"I told you to take it easy."

"I know." Kurt abandons his coffee and banana. "You want to go into town with me? Check out the stores and stuff?"

"Sure," Cayden replies as she eats an orange segment. "We can also scout for men."

Kurt chuckles when Cayden waffles her eyebrows. "I told you, Cay, I don't think there are any single gay men here for me." What Kurt doesn't say out loud is that there's only one single gay guy he's interested in. "But, we can look for you."

"Deal."

* * *

"What about him?" Cayden nods her head to a guy across the street looking at a display of fruit set up outside a store.

They sit outside a small coffee shop eating lunch and drinking iced teas after a few hours of shopping and walking around. They, also, gratuitously look at all the men that pass them by.

"Married," Kurt says.

So far, Cayden hasn't had much luck. Kurt, on the other hand, is just enjoying the view every once in a while. He doesn't care to test drive any of these models. The only model he wants to drive is back at the lake house probably playing some video game with Asher.

"How do you know?"

"Unless he likes wearing a wedding ring for no reason, I'm going to say married."

"Damn!" Cayden exclaims in frustration. "I didn't see that. This place is like Disneyland."

Kurt laughs in utter confusion at that. "What?"

"You don't go to Disneyland to look for someone because most, if not all, the men there are married with kids," Cayden explains.

"Oh," Kurt replies, understanding.

"I want to get laid, Kurt. I want to have hot sex with someone," Cayden groans as she drops her head to the tabletop. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"No. You just picked the wrong place to vacation." Kurt laughs when Cayden groans out loud again. "But you never know. Disneyland could still turn out a guy for you."

"I wouldn't put any money on that." Cayden lifts her head. "Come on, I'm tired of looking at men I can't have. Let's go back home to our guys."

"Alright." Kurt stands up and grabs his bags.

* * *

He sees him sitting at the end of the dock by himself. With Asher passed out taking a nap in his room, and Cayden God knows where, Kurt goes outside and walks down the dock to Blaine.

"Hey there," he says as he takes a seat next to Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine beams at him.

"Where's your mom?" Kurt sways his legs in the cool water.

"Inside doing something. I'm not entirely sure." Blaine shrugs his shoulders.

"Water is pretty today," Kurt says as he lifts a leg out of the water; watches as drops of water roll off and fall back into the lake.

"Have you been in yet?" Blaine asks as he nods his head to the lake.

"No." Kurt shakes his head.

"Come on." Blaine nudges his shoulder as he stands up.

"What?" Kurt looks up in time to see Blaine pull his shirt off his shoulders. All coherent thoughts leave his head at the sight of Blaine's toned body. The only thing he can think of is licking every inch of Blaine's tanned skin.

"You need to go in. Let's go swimming," Blaine replies as he works open the shorts he wears.

"Oh! I...I can't," Kurt stammers a little as he watches Blaine push his shorts off his hips.

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing my swim trunks." Kurt loudly gulps when Blaine steps out of his shorts. Now standing there in just tight black boxer-briefs, hands on his hips, Kurt does his best not to look at Blaine's crotch. But he fails. His eyes are drawn to the bulge; to the faint outline of Blaine's dick. Blaine's dick that has Kurt biting his lower lip, and mouth watering. God, does he want to taste. To take all of Blaine into his mouth.

"Neither am I," Blaine says as he reaches down and grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him up to stand. And effectively pulling him from thoughts of sucking him off. "We'll swim in our underwear."

"Is that a smart idea?" Even as the words leave his lips, Kurt lifts his arms to let Blaine pull his shirt off.

"Yes," Blaine answers as he drops Kurt's shirt on the dock and reaches for the button of his shorts.

It's the first time in years that Kurt has let another guy undress him. It's intimate and arousing all at once. To have someone, a someone he likes a lot, undress him

Fingers slipping past the band of the shorts at his hips, Kurt bites back a gasp as Blaine pushes them off his hips. Blaine's fingers slowly drag down his thighs; letting up just above his hips. The shorts pooling around Kurt's ankles as he stands there staring into Blaine's eyes, and breathing heavy.

"Th-Thanks," Kurt mumbles.

"No problem." Blaine grins and takes a step back, not hiding the fact that he's looking at Kurt's almost naked body.

Shy as Blaine stands in front of him intensely looking him over, Kurt almost wants to hide behind something. It's been so long that he's let another man stare at his body. So long since he's stood there vulnerable to someone else's gaze and scrutiny.

"What...What are you doing?" Arms wrapping around himself when Blaine steps behind him, a blush starts to spread down Kurt's chest.

"I'm getting a good look at all of you," Blaine whispers into his ear.

Kurt drops his eyes closed and softly moans at the tickle of warmth breath over his ear. At Blaine so close to him from behind. "Do you like what you see?" Kurt asks after Blaine hooks a finger into the band of his underwear and pulls them back to expose his ass.

He shouldn't allow it. He should have stopped him. But something about Blaine looking at him stirs arousal in Kurt. Makes him feel gorgeous. And desirable to the one person he wants more than anything.

"Definitely," Blaine responds with a smirk on his lips.

The band snaps against Kurt's skin when Blaine lets it go. The sound of a loud splash catches his attention. He turns in time to see Blaine go underwater.

Carefully slipping into the water, Kurt screams when he's suddenly pulled all the way under. Flailing around, arms wrapping around him still him. Eyes opening to Blaine looking at him with a grin on his face, Kurt playfully shoves at his shoulders.

"Asshole," he mouths to Blaine.

Blaine just laughs.

Working his way out of Blaine's hold, Kurt swims to the top. Pulling in a deep breath of air after breaking the surface, he splashes at Blaine when he emerges next to him. "That was mean."

"That was fun."

"Fun for you, maybe," Kurt says with a small chuckle as he swims over to the dock. "Now, I've had enough swimming for one day." Kurt grabs ahold of the dock and pulls himself out of the water.

Lying back on the dock, the hot sun falling down on him, Kurt hears as Blaine pulls himself out of the water. For a second, he imagines Blaine climbing over him and staring down at him. Thinks about water drops falling down on him as Blaine holds himself above him. Thinks about pulling Blaine's wet body down on his. But when Blaine lies down next to him, Kurt lets that fantasy go. Like he should. He shouldn't even be fantasizing in the first place.

"I have a joke for you."

"What is it?" Kurt asks interested.

"A man asks his friend to stay at his house while he's gone for the week," Blaine starts off, voice already filled with amused laughter. "So, the friend stays and takes care of the house. When the guy calls to check up on things, the friend tells him that nothing much happened. But he leaves the big news for last. He goes, _'Sorry, dude, but your cat died.'_ And the guy gets all upset and heartbroken. He tells his friend, 'Why couldn't you say he was just on the roof, or something?'"

"This is a terrible joke," Kurt laughs.

"Trust me, it gets better. Anyways, the guy calls back a few days later and checks up on things again. The friend says everything's fine, and then adds at the end, _'By the way, your grandma's on the roof.'_"

Kurt burst out laughing. "Oh, my god," he says between bouts of laughter. "That's terrible. I shouldn't be laughing."

"But you are," Blaine points out through his own laughter.

"My ex was terrible at telling jokes," Kurt says after the laughter starts to die on his lips.

"Was he?" Blaine says, sounding like he doesn't care at all about Kurt's ex.

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "He always screwed up the punchline. God," Kurt huffs. "He was forever ago."

"How long have you been single?" Blaine asks.

"I've been single for six years," Kurt answers as he turns his head to look at Blaine. "I haven't gotten laid in just as long."

"You're lying," Blaine says stunned.

"Nope." Kurt shakes his head.

"You haven't had sex in six years?" Blaine asks, still sounding shocked by Kurt's admission.

Kurt nods his head.

"What'd you do? Break a mirror and get seven years bad luck?" Blaine jokes with a small chuckle.

"No." Kurt laughs. "I had a kid who needed my attention."

"So," Blaine huffs. "That doesn't mean you're sex life has to end."

"Well, mine unexpectedly did."

"We need to get you laid, Kurt Hummel."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Kurt agrees in a joking way with a laugh.

As he looks at Blaine lying there beside him on the dock, eyes closed and head held slightly tilted back to welcome the sun rays that fall on him, Kurt can't help but to think how he wouldn't mind Blaine to be the one to sleep with him for the first time in six years.


End file.
